Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire that may exhibit better performance with respect to ride comfort and wear resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 10-297218 discloses a motorcycle tire that includes a tread portion provided with a plurality of inclined groove with respect to a circumferential direction of the tire. The inclined grooves may be adjusted in small widths or lengths so that the tread portion has a high land ratio to improve its wear resistance.
However, since the motorcycle tire tends to have high spring constant, it may exhibit an uncomfortable ride.